utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Momopan （ももぱん) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = 名塚友梨 (Nazuka Yuri) Ririco |birthday = 09|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = |birthref = Her blog profile |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 3462422 |mylist1 = 10276683 |mylist1info = all |mylist2 = 34938306 |mylist2info = solo |mylist3 = 34938054 |mylist3info = vocal layering |nicommu1 = co386961 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UCbTEqQNgZN66-IMCI2NY6BQ 友梨 名塚 |partner = Re:, himawari }} |YouTube singer LilyPichu}} |HzT0QvBQAFw}} Lily (リリィ) is an utaite with a pleasant and strong voice, known for her covers of folk-like songs with many interweaving vocal harmonies. Unlike most other utaite, she also uploads her raw vocals without the instrumental track, giving insight into her vocal techniques. However, these uploads are community-only. Her most popular cover is of "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" , which has over 301K views and 16K Mylists as of March 2013. She was previously known under the name "Ririco", and put a ℒ in front of her video titles. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # AS (Released on August 24, 2011) # FREYJA.sys ~ System Freya ~ with Re: (Released on May 11, 2012) # Recordare with Re: (Released on October 28, 2012) # Gate of AVALON with Katakiri Rekka (Released on December 31, 2012) # thinkover.CONVERGENCE (Diverse System album) (Released on December 31, 2013) }} Collaboration units # Re:ly (れリィ) with Re: List of Covered Songs (2009.10.24) # "Last Night, Good Night" -aim mix- (2009.11.23) # "Koibito no Rangge" (2010.01.17) (Deleted) # "ZOU+" (2010.01.24) # "Sakasama Rainbow" (Inverted Rainbow) feat. himawari and Lily (2010.03.22) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) feat. ♪Rion♪, Chaco, Choco, doriemon, korumi, noeru, ori, noeru, ori, Lily, RISA, Ritta, terry, Turbo, Wendy, Azumi, Amane Eve, Inakamono, Kumari, Koromoyu, Saki♂, GEM, Tebari, Nimangu, Pikachi, himawari, Hue, Petenshi, Hong Kong, Yossy and Kou☆cha (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "L'azur" (2010.04.02) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until I Can Meet You Again) (2012.04.06) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.16) # "Synchronity CORE/SEA" (2010.05.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.06.12) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (2010.06.26) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2010.07.06) # "Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu" (I Fly Even Without Wings) (2010.08.10) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) -Voice only- (2010.08.11) (Community only) # "Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu" (I Fly Even Without Wings) -Voice only- (2010.08.11) (Community only) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.24) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) -Voice only- (2010.09.07) (Community only) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) -MamomoP arrange- (2010.09.08) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Rainfall Miniature Garden) (2010.09.21) # "Synchronity ~Dai Ni Shou Hikari to Kage no Rakuen~" (Synchronity ~Part Two: The Paradise of Light and Shadow) feat. Re: and Lily (2010.10.11) # "trick and treat" feat. Lily, Makmak, Haruchin and Yomoneko (2010.10.31) # "Free" feat. himawari and Lily (2010.11.11) # "Koi wa Mizuiro" (Amagami SS ED) (2010.11.28) # "Koi wa Mizuiro" (Love is Water-Colored) (2010.12.01) (Community only) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.21) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Descend Into the Invisible Darkness) (2011.04.19) # "Mami no Theme" (2011.05.15) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) -Band ver.- feat. Re: and Lily (2011.05.22) # "FREYJA.sys" (2012.02.17) # "AMATERASU SYSTEM-the fifth force-" feat. Re: and Lily (2012.10.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.24) # "Soleil" (2012.11.12) # "Soleil" -Voice only- (2012.11.12) (Community only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.11.22) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.01) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" (Synchronity ~Part 3: Requiem of the Turning World~) feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.29) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" -Lily Voice only- (2012.12.30) (Community only) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" -Voice only- feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.30) (Community only) # "Tori no Uta" (Bird Poem) (Air OP) -Morrigan arrange- (2013.04.26) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (High Notes, Mid Notes Singing Range Test) (2013.08.30) }} Discography |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kaoling |track1arranger = |track2title = Memoria "Kimi no Omomuku Mama ni" |track2lyricist = kaoling |track2composer = kaoling |track2arranger = |track3title = Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu |track3info = |track3lyricist = kaoling |track3composer = kaoling |track3arranger = |track4title = Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashouka |track4lyricist = kaoling |track4composer = kaoling |track4arranger = |track5title = E-nechtear, Liz-na |track5lyricist = kaoling |track5composer = kaoling |track5arranger = |track6title = Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke |track6info = |track6lyricist = kaoling |track6composer = kaoling |track6arranger = |track7title = Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono |track7info = -Voice only- |track7lyricist = kaoling |track7composer = kaoling |track7arranger = |track8title = Euclid to Boku no Kai |track8info = (Re:) |track8lyricist = kaoling |track8composer = kaoling |track8arranger = |track9title = Euclid to Boku no Kai |track9info = (Lily) |track9lyricist = kaoling |track9composer = kaoling |track9arranger = }} |track1composer = kaoling |track1arranger = |track2title = Ame no Niwa |track2info = (Lily) |track2lyricist = kaoling |track2composer = kaoling |track2arranger = |track3title = Anata wo kana Deru Hi Made |track3info = (Re:, Lily) |track3lyricist = kaoling |track3composer = kaoling |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made |track4info = (Lily) |track4lyricist = kaoling |track4composer = kaoling |track4arranger = |track5title = Ochita Watashi no Te wo Hiite |track5info = (Lily) |track5lyricist = kaoling |track5composer = kaoling |track5arranger = |track6title = ID sys ~ Majou no Uta ~ |track6info = (Lily) |track6lyricist = kaoling |track6composer = kaoling |track6arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track2composer = Morrigan |track2arranger = |track3title = Valkyrja |track3info = (Lily) |track3lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track3composer = Morrigan |track3arranger = |track4title = SUSANOWO SYSTEM - rune of Sun disk - |track4info = (Hiiragi Yuka, Re:, Lily) |track4lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track4composer = Morrigan |track4arranger = |track5title = Lybian glass |track5info = (Lily) |track5lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track5composer = Morrigan |track5arranger = |track6title = METACORTEX |track6info = (Lily) |track6lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track6composer = Morrigan |track6arranger = |track7title = Iddun's Apple |track7info = (Re:) |track7lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track7composer = Morrigan |track7arranger = |track8title = TSUKUYOMI SYSTEM - nanna - |track8info = (Muta, Re:, Lily) |track8lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track8composer = Morrigan |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Prelati's Spellbook |track1info = (Lily) |track1lyricist = Konkon |track1composer = Morrigan |track1arranger = Morrigan |track2title = Gae Dearg |track2info = (Katakiri Rekka) |track2lyricist = Konkon |track2composer = Morrigan |track2arranger = Morrigan |track3title = Sorcerer |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Pico |track3arranger = Pico |track4title = Aionion Hetairoi |track4info = (Lily) |track4lyricist = Konkon |track4composer = Morrigan |track4arranger = Morrigan |track5title = Knight of Honor |track5info = (Katakiri Rekka) |track5lyricist = Konkon |track5composer = Morrigan |track5arranger = Morrigan |track6title = Excalibur/Zero |track6info = (Lily) |track6lyricist = Konkon |track6composer = TYPE-MOON |track6arranger = Morrigan |track7title = Time Alter |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Cranky |track7arranger = Cranky |track8title = Kyrie Eleison |track8info = (Lily) |track8lyricist = Konkon |track8composer = |track8arranger = Morrigan |track9title = Enuma Elish |track9info = (Lily, Katakiri Rekka) |track9lyricist = Konkon |track9composer = Morrigan |track9arranger = Morrigan |track10title = EMIYA #-1 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = TYPE-MOON |track10arranger = Morrigan }} -alpha ver.- = |-| -beta ver.- = |track1title = -intro- Noasobi no Oka de |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Morrigan |track1arranger = Morrigan |track2title = Amurensis |track2info = |track2lyricist = Morrigan |track2composer = Morrigan |track2arranger = Morrigan |track3title = Rinne no Sakai |track3info = |track3lyricist = Morrigan |track3composer = Morrigan |track3arranger = Morrigan |track4title = Spring ephemeral |track4info = |track4lyricist = Morrigan |track4composer = Morrigan |track4arranger = Morrigan |track5title = -outro- Geshi no Ato Saki |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Morrigan |track5arranger = Morrigan |track6title = Amurensis |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Morrigan |track6arranger = Morrigan |track7title = Rinne no Sakai |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Morrigan |track7arranger = Morrigan |track8title = Spring ephemeral |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Morrigan |track8arranger = Morrigan }} |track1title = Humanu's "NEL" |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ZOU+ |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yʊ: |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Synchronicity CORE/SEA |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = ʃɪ-ɛN-ʃHʊ: |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = HíʃʊTóRɪʌs |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kodoku no Shi'en |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kano no Kishi he -120416- |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kikai Ningen no Yume |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Shiroi Torikago |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = ʃɪ-ɛN-ʃHʊ: |track11info = ( ) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = はじめに言葉ありき (In the Beginning Was the Word) |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = 兄妹は神実を (Idunn's Apple With Thiazi's One) |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = 戦乙女 (Valkyrja) |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = 或る戦記の終わりに (Game of Isolated Knight) |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = 超越 (Metacortex) |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = 伊邪那岐命 (Proto:Izanagi) |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 伊邪那美命 (Proto:Izanami) |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = 天照大御神 (Amateras System) |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = 須佐能乎命 (Susanowo System) |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = 月読命 (Tsukuyomi System) |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = 其歌は真言顕す欠片と為りて (Citla Re:Verse) |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = 灼耀の内声 (Inclusion Inner Light) |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Lily RL.png|Lily in real life, taken from her blog }} Trivia * Her blood type is B. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Facebook